Where do you think you're going?
by MEStarr
Summary: When Serena finds out that Trips lying to her, she decides to leave. When he offers to take her home, they crash. What do the rest of the team do? another one of my bad summarys.... Bit o nate/serena in here too :
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl- Fanfiction**

"Serena!" Tripp shouted, walking angrily towards me as I walked through the gate. "Where do you think you're going?" he looked angry and annoyed.

"Away from you liar." I said, walking past him. He turned and grabbed my arm, a pained expression in his eyes.

"What. Why?"

I shook my head, "Tell me you've just spent the whole day with your grandfather organizing that divorce. Tell me you haven't spent the whole day with Maureen." I said, my voice steadily getting louder. He didn't answer. "Just as I thought." I finished quietly, pulling my arm free from his grip and turning to walk away.

"You know I love you. She means _nothing_ to me! You know I only want to be with you!" he said earnestly. I turned back to him, the space even bigger.

There was no lie in his eyes however I didn't believe him. "No. I'm going home Tripp." I told him, pain flashed through his eyes, "I don't want to talk to you."

There was a long silence; we just stared at each other. "At least let me drive you." He stuttered after a few minutes, "We can talk in the car." He began to walk slowly towards me, his voice pleading.

"I'll get in the car, but no talking." I agreed quietly after a moment's thought. His silver range rover was parked just behind me; we didn't look at each other as we got in. As we drove I could sense that he wanted to talk yet I held the silence.

"Please Serena. Just hear me out." He said after almost ten minutes. I closed my eyes for a second before staring out the window again.

"I really don't want to hear it Tripp."

We went back to the silence, reluctantly on his part. It was awkward in the car; there was so much tension between us. I couldn't see beyond the light from the headlights out the front windows. No cars passed going the other way.

Tripp looked over at me but I was peering into the darkness, a car was driving straight towards us with no lights on; it was in the middle of the road. "TRIPP! Watch out!" I yelled.

He swerved out the way just in time, losing control of the car in doing so. I knew what was about to happen before it did, the car drove straight into a nearby tree. The force threw me right forwards into the cracked windscreen. All sound dimmed. Everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

I was faintly aware of something happening around me. Someone was patting my cheek; trying to move my head. I opened my eyes fractionally and could just see Tripp looking at me.

"Wake up Serena! I'm so sorry!" he was whispering over and over. He didn't know I was awake clearly but I couldn't talk back; my throat wouldn't let me.

Suddenly he backed away, another car had pulled up. Why was he getting in it? Why was he leaving me? The engine revved and it drove away.

My head hurt, there was something wet and sticky trickling down my forehead and something sharp cutting into my side. I gave up trying to keep my eyes open; it took to much energy. I sank back into unconsciousness, letting the fog slide in through the cracks.

Next thing I know I'm lying on a stretcher. Now I'm next to the car; the bonnet was totally crumpled. There was an ambulance there and another car sped to a halt next to it. Someone I recognized got out and ran over to me.

"Serena! What happened?" Nate shouted, looking at my head.

"Where's Tripp?" I asked incoherently. He frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"Tripp's not here Serena."

My head was throbbing now, "What? He was d-dr-"I sighed as I attempted to get the word out. "Driving." I breathed slowly. He looked shocked, staring at the car. The paramedics loaded me into the ambulance and shut the doors, leaving Nate outside. As the sirens came on and the van began to move, I slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

"Come on S. Wake up now." Someone's soothing voice whispered through the silence. With all the force I could muster, I dragged my eyelids open to reveal Blair's face; only a few inches away from mine.

"Blair." I breathed. She looked ecstatic as a huge grin spread over her face.

"Thank _God_! I was so worried! I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you!" she grinned, throwing her arms around me. I winced slightly but laughed, very quietly. My throat was like sandpaper. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched me as I took in my surroundings. I lay in a hospital bed in a small room. My arm was plugged up to a machine that beeped constantly.

"How long?" I whispered hoarsely, looking up at her.

She glanced at the clock, "Only an hour. Then again, the worst hour of my life." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow and winced. Raising my hand to my forehead I felt a bandage. "Yeah. You hit your head pretty bad." She said, passing me a mirror.

From what I could see, the cut; or the thickest bit of the bandages was on the side of my forehead. From the size it looked pretty big.

Before I could say anything else Dan and Vanessa walked into the room, their expressions worried. "Hey!" Vanessa smiled, clearly relieved. "How are you?"

"Tired, and drowsy." I smiled. "Hey B, does Mum know?" I asked.

"Yeah; her, Rufus and co just went to get coffee." She smiled reassuringly. I nodded and closed my eyes. I could tell that they were talking silently to each other,

"Where's Nate and Chuck?" I murmured. Remembering how it was the one year of Bart's death so Chuck and Lily would me pretty sad today.

"Chuck said he would be on his way. It's hard for him today; you understand. And I have no idea where Nate's gone; he's been here the whole time. Then about ten minutes he got up and left after getting a text; strange man." Blair explained matter-of-factly. I nodded and laid my head back again. I could feel a headache coming on.

Where had Tripp gone? He's just left me in the middle of nowhere; how could he do that?

"Well, we should...go. Um...sorry, I hope you get better S." Dan said, glancing at Vanessa.

"Sure. Thank you. Bye." I smiled, nodded. They waved and said goodbye once more each before leaving the room. After a while I looked back at Blair, "I'm really tired. And have a headache! Damn car crashes." I smiled, she laughed but looked like she was about to leave. I grabbed her hand gently, "Thank you for staying."

She smiled, "Like I wouldn't. You have to know by now that I'll always stay." I nodded, she always did too. "Love you S." she finished quietly.

"You too B." I sighed. We were quiet for a while, I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I next open my eyes, outside was totally dark and she was gone. There was a note on top of the covers; I recognized my mum's tidy writing.

Serena my darling,

I'm very sorry but I had to go home. I will return early in the morning. You were

asleep and I couldn't bear to wake you. Nate's there and I believe Charles was

coming to visit you as well.

Love you always

Mum xx

I heard footsteps and the door opened; Nate walked in. His hair ruffled and looking tired holding a steaming mug of coffee. His face lifted as he saw I was awake and he sped up; sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Finally! I'm so glad you're awake!" he sighed.

"I woke up before." I smiled.

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I didn't see you then." He took a sip his coffee; that's when I noticed his hand. Over four of his knuckles where big red bruises, faint traces of blood around one. He noticed my looking and quickly hid it with the other hand.

"What happened?" I asked, already knowing his answer. He looked reluctant, his face went tense and I could see his jaw clench. Knowing him all my life told me he wasn't going to tell the truth willingly. "Nate, tell me…the truth please."

"It's nothing…" he said quietly, not looking me in the eye. I tried to sit up and winced as pain shot up my side. He looked up at me, shock and worry in his face as I tiny whimper passed my lips. "Serena..." he breathed.

"I'm fine." I assured him, taking a deep breath and leaning back. I touched my hand to just above my right hip and felt another bandage. "Carry on."

"Should I get the doctor?" he asked, clearly slightly panicked. I shook my head and waved my hand, telling him to continue. "Fine… I may…have hit Tripp." He said, seemingly nervous at my response.

I took another deep breath, "Umm…why? Was he here?" he looked at my incredulously, apparently misunderstanding me.

"You want to see him? After what he did?" he asked, stunned.

I shook my head slightly, "No, not really. But how do you know what he did? And when was he here, what did he want?" he looked calmer now. "Can you just, tell me what happened?" I asked, smiling slightly.

He sighed and shifted on the bed. "Well, I was driving in that direction. I saw the ambulance and then Tripp's car against the tree. I got out expecting to see Tripp being put in the ambulance but…it was, you." There was a pained expression on his face that I didn't recognize, it confused me. "You said he'd been driving." He paused and I nodded before he carried on. "I knew he must have called the ambulance then left. I called him and asked him to meet me here. I… threatened to call the police and tell him what he'd done if he didn't come." He saw my eyes widen and quickly carried on again. "You have to understand that I was really quite pissed off with him. But he came, saying that he called the ambulance, that that was enough and that he was sorry. He wanted to see you and I wouldn't let him."

"Whose car did he get in?" I murmured. He looked in confusion at me, clearly not understanding how I knew that but carried on.

"It was Maureen's car." He said. I nodded and looked down at my hands, of course. He's been lying to me, of course he'd go to Maureen; but it still hurt. He saw the hurt on my face and put his hand on mine comfortingly. "She was there too. She said that she would give Tripp an alibi. I said you could say he was with you but then again, they may not believe you seeing as you did hit your head pretty hard. Maureen got back in the car while Tripp and I talked. That's when I punched him…and told him to stay away from you. Sorry." He finished.

I nodded, "its okay. I can't believe that I believed him!" he squeezed my hand lightly.

"Can you tell me how you knew, about him getting in the car? Do you remember?" he asked, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Umm…I remember waking up slightly. I could hear his voice…telling me to wake up…apologizing….umm." I thought, my memory was fuzzy. "I could just see him, he didn't know I was awake…sort of awake. A car came, he left. He left me in the middle of nowhere…he didn't even know if I was alive." My voice broke and tears began to fall down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes, still crying. I felt the bed creak, then Nate's arms wrapping around me. My tears stained his shirt as he rubbed my back.

"Shhh…its ok S. Don't cry." He murmured after a long while. I nodded and slowly pulled back, wiping my eyes. He raised his hand and wiped away one stray tear with his thumb. Then I noticed how close he was, our faces only a couple of inches away from each other. Without thinking I moved forward and kissed him lightly, then pulling back quickly, confused at whether or not I should have done that.

I looked cautiously up into his bright blue eyes; a faint smile appeared on his lips as he moved forwards and kissed me lightly too. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat pulled us apart, Chuck stood there with a sly smile on his face. "By all means, don't stop just because I'm here." He smiled. I looked down, slightly embarrassed. Nate just laughed and slid back down the bed as Chuck approached. "You two took your time. I'm glad you're okay sis." He said, sitting down in the armchair. "What happened then?" he finished expectantly.

I sighed and reluctantly told him the story. Starting from when I found out about Tripp lying to me right through to the car crash. Nate filled him in about his punching Tripp.

"That bastard. Where is he now?" Chuck said, quite clearly pissed off after hearing about him leaving me there. I saw him reach for his phone and stopped him quickly.

"Don't Chuck. Getting people to beat him up isn't going to help anyone. Besides, he's not worth it." I said, they both erupted in chokes and I raised an eyebrow painfully.

"Sorry, Serena; the man pretty much left you for dead. He is damn well worth it." Nate said as they got over their little fits.

"And I wasn't thinking of beating him up…" Chuck said, I gave him a withering look but he just shrugged.

I sighed, "You worry me sometimes Chuck. Nate's already punched him, you killing him is just downright stupid. So don't." I ordered. They looked at each other with mocking smiles on their faces, making me even more worried.

"Of course I wouldn't _kill_ him S. Or have him killed for that matter. We all know that there are other ways to destroy a person…or a congressman." He led off with another sly smile. They both looked at me eagerly; I scowled…now I knew what they meant.

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading bt dubs! **


End file.
